Barney's Christmas Star
Barney's Christmas Star is a Barney Home Video that was originally released on VHS and DVD on October 22, 2002. This special was re-released on DVD on October 13, 2009. Plot Christmas is fast approaching, so Barney and the kids are quite excited. They help decorate the Caboose for the holidays and build a "thinking" snowman in the park. Then they visit a tree planted by Beth's great-great-grandfather that's now the prettiest, oldest tree in the park. Beth's grandmother is in charge of decorating the tree for Christmas this year, and everyone is shocked to find that the large star to adorn the tree's top is missing! Grammy suggests it's up in her attic and dispatches Barney and the kids there to find it. Fun and playful mayhem ensue, with constant distractions from the search by various and sundry dusty "treasures" encountered. The kids, Baby Bop and BJ discover- and become- old-fashioned toys. All dictate a musical letter to Santa, typed on an old fashioned typewriter. When an ancient library is discovered, Barney reads 'Twas the Night Before Christmas to the group. The elusive star finally reveals itself, with some urging from the group. Barney and the kids arrive back at the tree in time for the lighting ceremony. But the king conifer's grown too tall for its peak to be reached from a ladder! Barney magic ensures the proper placement of the star, and everyone is soon well on their way to a very Merry Christmas season! Educational Theme: Christmas Holidays Stories: Twas the Night Before Christmas Cast * Barney (Voice: Tim Dever, Costume: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) * Beth (Katherine Pully) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Darnell (Devante Warren) (only appearance) * Kevin (Sullivan McCormick) (only appearance) * Grammy Phillips (Allyn Carnell) (only appearance) * Grandpa Phillips (Bill Flynn) (only appearance) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) (cameo and uncredited) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Deck the Halls #Christmas Medley (I Love the Holidays, O Little Town of Bethlehem, My Dreidel, Habari Gani, & I Love the Holidays (Reprise)) #It's Snowing! #Oh, Christmas Tree #Over the River and Through the Woods #Just Imagine #March of the Toys #We're Writing A Letter to Santa #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Jingle Bells #Oh, Christmas Tree (Reprise) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #I Love You Trivia *This video marks: **The third Christmas special in the Barney franchise. The first being Waiting for Santa and the second being Barney's Night Before Christmas. **The first Barney Christmas special (not counting A Holiday in the Park with Barney) to have Joe Phillips as a music director. **The final time Barney is voiced by Tim Dever. **The only Barney Christmas special in which Tim Dever voices Barney. **The only appearances of Darnell and Kevin. **The only appearances of Beth's grandparents. **The first time Kami and Baby Bop appear together. *This video was filmed before All Aboard!. *Although Tim Dever voiced Barney in this special, Dean Wendt did his voice in the promotional preview. *Mickey Mantle is mentioned in this video. *Gianna is seen making a cameo appearance. She was seen singing "Oh Christmas Tree" with BJ and Kami. *When Barney throws the Christmas star to the top of the tree, the ladder next to the tree disappears. *The instrumental version of "I Love the Holidays" originally heard in a Barney Holiday video preview is played during the end credits. *At the end of the Theme Song, the rainbow swirly effect where it translates to the title card isn't shown. *This video aired on PBS and when it aired on that channel, Just Imagine was cut. *This video also aired on PBS Kids Sprout from 2010 until 2013. *In the HIT Entertainment Logo, the globe is bigger. *This video was re-released in 2014 when it's distributed by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. Gallery barneys-christmas-star-barney-vhs-cover-art.jpg|Original Release (2002) HIT D180823D.jpg|2009 Rerelease barney-5.jpg|Australian Release (2006) Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 7 Videos Category:Third Generation Home Videos Category:TV Specials Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation Category:Barney & Friends Category:Season 7 Category:Christmas Specials Category:Barney Movies